


My Cute Little Monster

by N_0_V_A



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names, Twinks, Very Non-canon ship, and lonley, angsty, because he's gay, wrote this for a friend, y'know how it is, yes i know it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_0_V_A/pseuds/N_0_V_A
Summary: Frank, after another break down, is on a roof, throwing trash down into an allyway. His Boyfriend, Jacket, finds him up there and the two have a deep conversation.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Jacket
Kudos: 5





	My Cute Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend: Gay Dork. you know who you are.  
> Also be warned I wrote most of this at 1AM.

Frank dropped the empty bottle down into the inky abyss below them, waiting for the familiar shattering to fill his ears. The bottle tumbled down from the roof, lower into the alley, but rather than the peaceful crash he had hoped for, there was a meaty impact and a horrid squeal. Frank chuckled, and looked below him, a rat was now looking worse for wear and was filled with fear, and he found that funny. Until he began to find it sad, he had his own shadows around him, and he had bottles forever tumbling from above. Something in his head suggested he jump off, but before he could even shoo such a pained thought away the door to the roof had slammed open.

“Thought you’d be here” Jacket muttered, for most that would be inaudible but Frank made sure to listen closely and read his lips.  
“Where else would I be I suppose…” Frank said, before looking back into the depths. The rat had already scurried off, leaving a trail of blood he could only barely make out.  
“For you” Jacket gestured, before throwing a can of cheap soda to Frank. He caught it and opened it with one hand, before gulping it down in one breath.  
“You stole this, didn’t you. This is perfectly sized for your pockets.” Frank spoke, crushing the can against his head and chucking it absentmindedly away.  
“Mhm,” Jacket hopped up next to Frank, and put his own arm under his partners, “...High”.  
“Ha, yeah, where were else would I go other then one of the highest parts of this dumb town.” Frank said, grimacing at what was below.  
“Home”. Jacket rested his head onto Frank’s arm.  
“There isn’t home. You know that, I know it. It’s just another dumb spot we sit in until we need to move again. And there never will be a place we can call--” Frank was interrupted by Jacket who placed his finger on Frank’s lips.  
“Together is Home..” Jacket spoke. There was a deafening silence as Frank absorbed what his partner just said, the only noise was the soft gust of the wind, and the sound of cars going back and forth across the roads. Frank sat there, the words together and home, echoing through his mind.  
Maybe it was just how tired he was, maybe it was because of all the stress, maybe it was because for the first time in his life he actually felt loved by someone. Someone who was listening to him, someone who he actually felt a connection to. A few tears dropped down, and as Jacket wrapped his arms around Frank, embracing him, it became a soft stream.

An hour or two had passed, and the sun was slowly starting it’s descent. Frank stood up, and hoped down off the ledge he was standing on, he spun around to see Jacket was following him with his eyes. Looking directly into his deep blue’s gave him a flutter in his heart, and a small little burst of passion, he leant forwards and gave Jacket a small kiss on the lips. Jacket smirked, and grabbed onto Frank’s hand, standing up and letting Frank lead him around. The pair wandered off, through the building, past the other residents, and back onto the street, eventually making their way back to the rundown motel they had cooped up in for as long as they could, at least until the owner noticed they hadn’t left. They had been running for a while now only stopping until the cops caught their scent or got too close, but they always got away just in time. It had been difficult for them both, but they were together and that was ok. When they entered the room, Frank spotted a painting covering a very specific spot on the side of the wall.  
“You fixed the dent?” Frank asked, pointing at the absent hole he had put in yesterday after their emotions got the better of them.  
“I know that pain,” Jacket mumbled, “helps the regret.”.  
“Thank you, Jacket.” Frank said, sitting on the bed, shying away from staring too hard at his last outburt’s mark. Jacket hummed in response, keeping quiet as usual.  
Frank gestured for Jacket to join him as he laid down on his back staring at the ceiling a blank expression on his face.  
Jacket laid down next to Frank, nestling himself onto his chest, and wrapping Frank’s arm around his shoulders. “It’s ok” whispered Jacket.  
“I don’t know if it is, sweetie, I just...Don’t know.” cried Frank, tears began to prick his eyes.  
“It’s going to be...ok” Jacket repeated.  
“I’m sorry” Frank wept, “I'm sorry I’m sorry” he said over and over again. Jacket pulled him closer, letting Frank hug his head.  
Jacket replied, just loud enough for Frank to hear, but still in his quiet tone, “I still love you”.

About 3 hours had passed, Frank had fallen asleep a while ago now, a few tears still on his eyes. Jacket carefully cleaned them off, slipped out of the tight hug Frank had enclosed on him, and snuck outside into the dark. He took out his nightly cigarette, letting the flame from his lighter burn his fingers for a few seconds, and leant over the banister looking out into the dusky void around him. In the distance he could see the lights of the town, the streets lit up by lonely cars and dying lamps.

Jacket sat, and slowly lit his cigarette, enjoying the release of each puff, but more appreciating the serene outside, a perfect quiet. He had been trying to quit for a while now, Frank begged him too and he knew that the smell caused a lot of problems. Thinking of him, Jacket’s ears pricked, he could just slightly hear a soft murmur, he realized what was about to happen, and snuck in as quick as he could, he quickly grabbed Frank who had just woke up, startled by the lack of Jacket.  
“It’s ok, i’m here” Jacket murmured, putting his hand on Frank’s.  
“I-I thought you left,” cried Frank.  
“For a cigarette..”  
“Ok…”  
“Cool off?”  
“Sure, might as well, shitty fucking nightmare…”  
“I know”  
“You left and the others were gone and I was in the fog and i-i” Frank began to tear up again.  
Jacket softly ruffled his hair, kissing his forehead, and leant close onto him. Frank could feel his heartbeat next to his ear. It was calm, methodical, as if every beat had a purpose.

Eventually, after he was done sobbing, Frank reached for the small little package he had kept hidden under the bed, containing a large clump of a mossy green dried up plant. Whilst Jacket gathered all the snacks and pillows, Frank carefully grabbed a good amount from the bag, split it in half, and rolled them up into two blunts, holding them out so Jacket could light them. Almost as if it were instinct, Jacket used his lighter in one hand, and in the other he pulled out a small bottle of lube.  
“That was fast, we haven’t even started smoking, sweetie” giggled Frank  
“Not for now” Jacket replied, a grin filling his face as he set the lube to the side, and threw everything else onto the bed.  
“I love you.” Frank said, before passing Jacket his own blunt, and taking a deep breath from the other. Jacket simply grinned, snuggled up next to Frank, and hummed in agreement.  
The pair then relaxed, eating their food and drinking lots of water, all whilst wrapped up in each other's arms and telling one another stories over some light flirting. Eventually, after the blunts were smoked dry and the bottles were empty, they both began to fall asleep but before Jacket slumbered off Frank broke the silence, “We never got to use the...y’know...lube.”  
Jacket smiled softly, before he replied in his hazy state “Do whatever, babe.”  
Frank sat there and pondered, what could he do to make tonight lovely, before an idea popped into his head, an idea that gave him a feeling he couldn’t ignore.

Slowly, he slipped off his belt, and wrapped it around Jacket’s hands, Jacket could only give off a soft little gasp before giggling. Frank began to kiss his partner, pulling him in close and taking control. Frank slowly undid Jacket’s pants, carefully, slowly, teasingly, he was already beginning to moan under the pressure.  
Frank finally took off Jacket’s pants, and broke the kiss, just to get a look at the cute little monster who was already hard for him.  
“So eager, cutie~” Frank slurred, sending a shiver down Jacket’s spine.  
Frank placed his hand over Jacket’s dick and began slowly massaging it up and down, slow enough to make Jacket begin whining, he wanted more, he needed more, he put his head onto Frank’s shoulder and started panting. He slowly began pushing into Frank’s hand, just so he could get more but Frank quickly moved his hand away, before grabbing Jacket and pulling him close.  
“Not until you finish me first, Pup’~”, Frank slid up from the bed, and let his pants fall, leaving Jacket directly in front of his cock, “Get to work, or else.”

Jacket nodded, already drooling, and although he struggled with the belt around his hands he was able to quickly get into a good position, he stared directly into Frank’s eyes as he licked the tip of his dick, and started going up and down the shaft, without entering into his mouth, Frank moaned softly before grabbing Jacket’s head, placing him on his cock, and making him take the whole thing on one. Jacket began to suck, up and down, taking Frank's dick in his mouth. Frank grabbed Jacket’s hair and began face fucking him, moaning with each pump on his shaft. After he kept on sucking, again and again and again, he eventually got what he wanted, Frank couldn’t take it anymore, and with one louder moan he released his cum into Jacket’s mouth. Jacket swallowed as much as he could, but a lot leaked out as it pumped him full.  
Frank took a moment to recover his breath, before cuping Jacket’s face in his hand and softly scratching his head. “Good boy~ Now, for your reward”.  
He gently pushed Jacket back before flipping himself over, raising his ass up, and presenting himself, “Go on then, mutt~” Frank slurred in a soft sultry voice that riled Jacket up more than he cared to admit.

Jacket quickly rushed himself up, and positioned himself behind Frank, before he finally positioned his dick right into Frank’s hole, He flipped his hands over his head and grabbed Frank’s hair, as he began to slowly, deeply, fuck Frank’s behind. He pushed his cock deep into him, thrusting slowly. Frank moaned, his mouth not muffled by the bed as he was trying to do, Jacket had forced his face to be out in the open.  
Whilst Frank was helplessly moaning in pleasure, being pumped deep by Jacket’s cock. Jacket kept pushing into him fucking his walls and breeding his ass.  
Eventually, Jacket couldn’t hold it any longer, and whilst he kept railing Frank, he orgasamed and filled Frank with his cum. The two finally stopped moaning, both out of breath, and as Jacket idly thrusted Frank slowly, the two began to be fatigued.

Jacket slid his dick out of his boyfriend’s ass, the cum leaking, and fell down next to Frank. Frank joined him, slowly slumping down, breathing heavily.  
Eventually, after catching his breath, Frank idly released Jacket from his belt, the impromptu handcuffs finally falling away, and closed his eyes mumbling “I love you” before passing out, falling into a deep and very comfortable slumber. Jacket leaned over, a grin on his face, and kissed him softly on his forehead and replied “I do too”, before at last closing his eyes too, and falling asleep himself.

Jacket then woke to the noise of fumbling and haste, he stirred awake to see Frank rushing his clothes on before grabbing a knife, he gestured to Jacket to stay put and don’t move. Jacket complied. It was very early in the morning, dawn had just broke, and a thick and forboding fog had set in, a good thing for Jacket, especially when a murder is about to take place, but a strong fear had set into Frank, the PTSD of the Entity was rooted heavily in his mind, but now wasn’t the time for a break down, now, Frank had to be prepared to kill another human being. A Police officer was wandering around outside, disturbing people and asking to see faces. He was looking for those two. 

He was close, closer than anyone had gotten when it came to running from the police. Frank scurried into the corner and hid behind the door, waiting for the moment the officer recognized Jacket and would burst in… however, to his luck it never came, Jacket was in the perfect position that he looked like a sad pile of rags. As much as this humoured Frank, he elected to keep focused and didn’t move a muscle, the pair waited until the officer was out of sight before Jacket quickly got dressed and the pair gathered their stuff.

“Your turn this time” Jacket murmured softly, Frank hissed, before he unlocked the door. The pair sprinted to their car when they realized the officer was busy. Luckily the officer was arguing with an angry fat bald man on the outside of the motel, and upon arriving at their car only Jacket got in. As Jacket fiddled with the dashboard Frank opened up the boot, grabbing a Jerry Can and taking it to their apartment where they had previously slept, he covered the entire room with gasoline, lit a single match, and rushed as fast as he could as he threw it behind him. The place went off with a burst of flames, the officer quickly realized what had happened and drew his gun, firing both warning shots and killing shots at the car. But it was too late for that, Jacket and Frank had already whisked away in their vehicle, and vanished into the early morning fog, and never seen in the town again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end, please give me all the critcism you can, I write a lot and never post stuff, so depending on how this goes I might continue writing, and maybe at a better time then 1AM.  
> either way, take care.


End file.
